


Mended With Gold

by Writing_Puffin



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Gwen (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Earth-65, Feelings, Hurt/Comfort, Matt Murderdock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25596625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Puffin/pseuds/Writing_Puffin
Summary: “Don’t you dare throw that suit out, Murdock! He helped me design it! He helped me make it!” Gwen hissed to the empty room.“It was because of me! I don't have him around anymore! That suit- That is the only part I can say I am proud of! It’s a way for me to keep honoring him! Even though it was only us who knew!”-Gwen's suit gets ruined, and Matt steps in to fix it.
Relationships: Matt Murdock & Gwen Stacy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Mended With Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Here another Gwen oneshot I will try not to say too much here because spoilers. But @thismightbewynn and I were talking about the idea of Peter making Gwen her suit and I took the idea and I ran. I changed it a bit, but that is still the base of the fic. I also may have made it a bit sadder too. I couldn’t help it. I also added Murderdock. More rumbling on that at the end.
> 
> Warning: Mention of blood, nothing graphic
> 
> Remember to mind the grammar, thank you

Gwen woke up with a start, and stared at the ceiling? She sat up. _Am home? Here’s the couch? I thought-_

Gwen groaned, clutching her side. _I am hurt?_

there blood on her sui- not her suit she had on sweats and a tank top, that now had a growing blood stain.

She looked around. _Am home? I was - I was fighting. Who was I fighting-_

She tries to remember. She grip the back of the couch to help her stand up, she wobbles on her feet and falls back down onto the couch.

“Hey, hey. Lay back down.” 

Gwen looked up at the words, to see a woman in blue scrubs, coming in from the kitchen.

“Who are you?”

What are you doing here?” Gwen tries to ask her as the lady made Gwen lay back down. She was too tired to give up much of a fight.

“I am Claire. Matt bought me in saying one of his lacleys with powers got hurt.” Claire explained quickly as she laid Gwen back down on the couch.

“If you ask me I picked the wrong profession when I came on to work with super humans. But what can you do, they pay well.” Claire grabbed some gloves and then lefted the edge of Gwen's shirt to check one of her cuts.

“Uhhh.” Gwen started, she wanted to ask her a question, but her brain got stuck on Matt's name. _I thought he saw me as one of his pawns. I didn’t think he would do anything if I got hurt._

Claire groaned when she saw the state of Gwen’s injury “ I have to redo your bandage, you messed up your stitches.” With expert fingers, Claire undid the tape that held the bandage.

“Stitches-stitches wouldn’t work- I heal.” Gwen tries to talk.

“Yeah you heal too fast. These are stitches designed for healing factors they don’t last as long, and they are absorbed into the body.” Claire tells her. Turning to grab her kit and getting back to work.

“Wait what- what happened.” Gwen tired again but at that she heard the sound of nice shoes clicking on tile.

“Why are you here!” Gwen hiss at Murderdork.

“Well that’s no way to thank someone, now is it Gwendolyn.” He said cooly. Gwen hates it. 

She bared her teeth at him, just for her own satisfaction.

“Now for your question, for what happened. You failed at a mission. But I can't have my best asset dying on me, now can I.” 

Gwen just stared at the ceiling, looking at the bumps, she glanced at Claire. Who was zoned in on fixing her stitches. They stilled in silence for a couple of minutes.

Gwen tried to get a glimpse to see where Matt went. Claire quickly put a hand on her other shoulder pushing Gwen back down. Gwen guessed it was so she didn’t hurt herself more, making Claire have to re start her work.

Gwen remaned looking at the ceiling, but she saw where Matt went.

“You can’t sit there.”

“Well to that, I say it too late.” Matt said as he settled in the armchair by the couch.

“That’s dad’s chair.” She calls over to him.

“He has good taste.” Gwen just hears the groan from the chair as he leans back into it.

“Why are you here?”

“Who says I was here for you. I still need to pay my nurse.”

“Fine don’t tell me. Not like I am going anywhere anytime soon.” Gwen rolled her eyes.

“Gwendolyn, haven’t people told you rolling your eyes are rude.”

Gwen lolled her head back onto the couch.

“Now that you mentioned it, I was here for another thing.” He volunteered.

“Oh, What is it?” Gwen said with obvious fake excitement.

“It's about your suit.”

“What about my suits? Is the hood not civil enough for you now.”

“It’s trashed.” Matt sneered at her.

“What!”

“Let me put it this way so your lagging brain can keep up. You got injured, for you to get injured, blows had to go through your suit.”

“Claire.” He voiced.

“It's on the armrest for you.” She said not looking up from her spot by Gwen.

Matt got up calmly and slowly. He looked like he was limping? When he got to the other end of the couch. Gwen just watches him like a hawk. She watched as he slid his hand along the armrest, until he got to something that was more red than anything else. It was her suit.

“You see here. It's ruined.” He stated plainly. Gwen looked at her suit in his hands, watching as Matt helded it up for her. He took a hand and he slipped it easily through a big hole in the side.

“This seems like a big hole, now doesn’t it. It feels like it. My hand is so free.” Matt wiggled his fingers, the hole is now around his wrist. Gwen could spot more holes and it even looked like she somehow lost the sole of one of the feet. It was also dried red.

“Well if you think it’s trashed then fix it. Am sure you can find someone who can. Stitch here, stitch there, all new.” Gwen stated back.

“Yea and sew back on the other missing half. It is best to start over.” He oppseed her.

“No!”

Matt cocked his head to her. “No!” He dragged the letters out.

“Fix it or am not wearing it!” 

“Gwendolyn-.” He tried with a cunning smile.

“No! Fix! It!” Gwen was almost shouting now.

“You are being a child! I have the resources for the best. My people. Get the best.” He was angry now.

“Am not your people!” Gwen argued back with the same amount of venom.

“Listen here little missy. This is a suit. I can have 10 made by the end of the night, If I need them. They mean nothing. You need a suit so you can and do what I need you to do! And that’s final!” Matt thundered. Seemingly filling up all the empty space left in the room.

“No! That suit means everything to me.” Gwen yelled, as a challenge. 

“Peter designed it!” She added before Matt could. She waited for a rebuttal. 

But nothing came.

Matt didn’t say anything.

He didn’t deflate, he held his ground. 

Trying to break Gwen with his silent. 

She resisted. 

Gwen laid there staring down his blood red lenses.

Claire stood, Gwen stared up at her with fire filled eyes. 

“All done here.” Claire told Matt while carefully taking her gloves off. Turning them inside out as she does so.

Matt had angled his head to Claire when she was talking. Then he tilted it back to Gwen as if he was challenging her some more.

“Will that be all then.” He queried to Claire.

“Yes.” 

Clarie grabbed her med kit and walked to the kitchen letting Matt grab her arm when she walked by. Matt gave one more tilt of the head to Gwen as he started to walk away.

He gripped her suit even tighter in his hand. 

They lefted.

Gwen just lay there knowing it would be smart to not get up for a bit. But she couldn’t help it. He made her so mad.

“Don’t you dare throw that suit out, Murdock! He helped me design it! He helped me make it!” Gwen hissed to the empty room. “It was because of me! I don't have him around anymore! That suit- That is the only part I can say I am proud of! It’s a way for me to keep honoring him! Even though it was only us who knew!”

* * *

Gwen didn’t realize she fell asleep until she woke to the sound of keys and dad struggling to come in hands full of groceries.

“Gwennie are you home?” He called out.

Gwen sat up slowly this time, careful from the time she did so before. Holding her side so he didn’t pop a stitch.

She hears the moment when dad put the groceries on the counter, the fabric bags muffled the heavy items in them. Then the moment dad spotted her on the couch.

“Honey!” He rash over kneeling at her side. 

“Are you okay. You’re hurt?” He sounds so concerned for her.

Gwen rests her head in her hands.

“What happened? Honey bun?” He talks to her gently. Gwen fears he has now grown used to seeing her having some type wound all the time. 

It’s normal now for them.

He brushes some of her hair behind her ear very softly. 

She looks up at him.

He takes her hands. Rubbing his thumb along them.

“What’s wrong?” He asked her.

“He took it.” Her eyes are close to watering.

“Who took what?”

“He took my suit. Murderdork took my suit. He- he- said it was ruined and he is going to throw it out.” She starts out slow and then it all rashes out.

“I loved that suit- Peter- peter- He helped-.” She tried to explain why it hurts so much.

“Shhh shh. It's going to be okay.” He said brushing her hair some more.

“Maybe- Maybe this is a good thing. You don’t have your suit.” He tried to look on the bright side.

Gwen could feel a sob building up. She knows what he was trying to say, it's different but it hits close to home.

“With no suit, you wouldn’t have to worry about school- you can focus more on the band, you can do more music.” He tried to offer. 

“But I need- I need to be out there- I need- I need my suit.” Gwen cried out.

Dad just hugged her.

* * *

Gwen unlocked the front door to the house. It has been two almost three weeks. She has been all heal up for some time now. And she listens to dad. 

Gwen focused on other things. She tried not to listen to the news, and did her school work. Even started working on that new song that was rolling around her head.

Then both were listening to a lot of music. To keep the thoughts away. 

It starts the day after. Dad bought out some of his old taps and he shared his music. 

They rocked out together.

Gwen showed him, some of her favorites. She even played some for him. 

He dusted off his drum sticks and quote on quote showed her how it was done.

He was a bit rusted. 

Very rusted.

After that they looked up songs for each other. He had her listen for the meaning and explain it to him. It was their game now to explain the song, their way.

But one of their things now was whoever got home first, got to start the music. So Gwen took off her headphones and played the music loud throughout the house.

She walked to her room, the music following her. Setting her bag by her desk getting some school work out.

Then she finally turned to look up at her bed.

There was a box, a chest to be correct.

It was just sitting there.

She was suspicious of the chest. 

But she didn’t hear a ticking and her spider sense wasn’t going off so she thought it was safe.

She walked over and set it down on her floor. It made a loud thump, she sat down in front of it on the floor.

There was nothing on the chest that should have alerted her to anything. It looked like a plain black chest.

She undid the latch slowly, still a bit unsure. 

She threw the lid up, closing her eyes from instinct. She cracked them open to look.

It was empty?

 _Wait the chest is deep then this, this is a fake top._ Gwen lifted the top section. 

She almost dropped it after she saw what was in the chest.

It was her suit, her suit was in the chest!

She set the top section next to the chest and took her suit out. 

She couldn’t help it. She just keeps looking at it.

It was gold?

Not the whole thing. But parts of it.

You could see the repair as the repairer used golden color string and fabric.

The hole that was in the side is now filled with a gold looking fabric. 

In her hood some of the webbing was damaged. And now a part of the webbing is mended with gold sting.

She ran her fingers along some of the puckered seams from some of the repairs.

She spotted another thing in the chest. She sat her suit over her crossed legs and pulled out another suit?

She again can’t help it. She just stared. She held it in her hands. Rubbing the new material with her fingers.

It looks just like her original suit.

But it feels different. 

It looks tougher.

 _Is this kevlar?_ She thought when looking at the suit. A gleam caught her eye. She looked closer at the black section of her suit. It looked like little tiny scales locking and unlocking as she moved the fabric.

Gwen pulls on it in her hands, it was flexilbay but it didn’t give as much as her other suit’s cheap material

She couldn't get over the fact that it looked identical to her original suit

Gwen made a quick decision, she got up and started changing into the new suit.

She found it was easier to put on. The fabric fit and felt much nicer. The soles of the feet were thicker too, but Gwen found he could still use her sticklyness. Finding this out with a couple test stomps.

She did some test stretches too to see the mobility.

Next the mask. The lenses were nice, big, and smudge proof. _That will come handy with all the touchy people._ She lifted the hoodie. It snapped into part over the mask with magnets. 

She couldn’t help but get a bit giddy. Now she doesn’t have to worry about it falling down.

She felt ready.

She felt powerful even. 

At that she remembered her webber shooters. She kneeled down to see if they sat in the chest. She found them but they weren’t the only things left in the chest.

She grabbed the shooters putting them on as she tried to figure out what lefted in the chest. She reaches in to get a hold of a white holster.

Upon opening it, Gwen finds two sticks? One pink the other blue, the colors matching her suit.

She got them out of the holster, letting it fall to the floor as she held the sticks.

Gwen hit the stick together like drum sticks then she drummed them a bit on her bed frame.

Then a memory ran through her head.

It was one of the first weeks of Matt's force training. He was talking about weapons and all the different kinds he had to train with. The different kinds he might make Gwen train with. 

She remembered spotting some sticks and tried to joke about how you had to be very brutal to kill people with just sticks.

At the “Insult” Matt called it, he took the sticks off of the wall and showed her some moves.

After that she admitted it did look a bit cool. And Peter had many crazy weapons ideas for her. One being just sticks as she was used to her drum sticks.

Matt offered to teach her. She refused saying he would only teach her how to kill people with them. 

He begrudging said there were ways to not kill people with them.

Gran strapped the holster on and put the sticks back in it. 

Matt was saying she needed a backup in case her webs run out or she was focused to fight up close. 

Gwen walked to the window and opened it. She let out a line of webbing. A grin spread across her face. 

The web came out smooth without a problem unlike before.

Now Gwen swings a path she unwillingly knews by heart. One she hadn't gone on for two almost three weeks.

As she swung, feeling the air move around her. It felt so nice. It was freeing.

She let herself free fall a bit for the feel, letting her spider sense tell her when to send the next line.

Before long she landed on the building she was heading to. She stood on the glass. Walking around the building a bit to get to the room she wanted.

She crouches down on the glass chin resting on the top of her knees.

She started to talk through the window. 

“You Know.” She waited a second. 

The typing coming from the room stopped.

“If you look passed, you know all the Murders. You aren’t that bad of a person.” She whispers.

The chair in the office squeaked softy as Matt leaned into it. 

“Thank you.” She whispers even quieter, not wanting to say it out loud in the open. She buried her head in her knees a bit.

Gwen heard a sigh from the other side of the glass. 

She waited there for a bit to see if Matt would say anything.

A few minutes passed. Just them sitting on opposite sides of the glass.

“Batons practice, starts Friday. Don’t hurt yourself before then.” Matt says low and roughly.

“See you then, evil overlord.” Gwen joked doing a mock salute for herself. 

There was another sigh from the glass. 

Gwen stood. Looking to the top of the building. She smiled under her mask. taking a running start. She used the lip of the building as a push board, pushing off to get some air and free falling once again. 

She left an arm and shot out a line. 

Not a care at all

She was free

She had a her old suit back

She had a new suit

and

She was back

**Author's Note:**

> For why her suit is now partly gold it is because of kintsugi, a traditional Japanese art where you use precious metals to bring together the pieces of a broken pottery. Here’s a nice article that talks more about it, as I feel it a bit hard for me to explain why I wanted to add this in. I just kinda remember it, remember murderdork was in Japan and was probably made to learn about Japan because of the Hand, I looked it up to check and saw people were also using this on fabric with golden string and beading.
> 
> https://www.lifegate.com/kintsugi
> 
> Now here a question, did Murderdork have someone else sew her suit back together, and make her a new one too. Or did he do it himself. He probably knows how to get blood out of everything. There are sewing machines for the bilnd and also sewing needles where it is a hook and you just slip the thread through. Then he could just feel his way around slowly. You know, he probably like had some wine, thought about his past a little too much, decided to fix the suit with the Kintsugi method, and started. Passed out. Woke to his project and you know Murdocks they never quit.
> 
> As I also piece together my Murderdock, I was thinking that Gwen’s words probably hit him hard. With him not having a lot to remember his family and his life before the Hand. So he decided to add to the history of her suit, and give it back.


End file.
